Jackaboy Slips
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **This is an ageplay one-shot, that involves a grownup in pull-ups.** Jacksepticeye is a Little. No one knows. And that's how he wants to keep it. Unfortunately for him, as he's at a con, he agrees to share a room with Mark. During their second night there, a nightmare gets to him that causes him to slip. He isn't the only thing to slip that night, as his secret...also slips out...


**One-shot here featuring Little!Jack with a request sort of thing. I haven't done a one shot in a while, and I have to say I'm pretty excited.**

Jack chewed on his bottom lip gently, looking out the window from the plane. He was currently on a flight headed to PAX East, which was being held in Boston this time. And this time, it was different because he and Mark decided to share a hotel room. He had tried to get out of it, but he felt bad for hurting Mark's feelings. He had done it before and he just didn't have it in him to say no again. Every time he did, Mark seemed to deflate.

His nerves were running through him though, as he thought about all of the possible bad scenarios that could happen while they were rooming together. He didn't want to ruin this weekend. And he definitely didn't want to lose Mark as a friend. The red haired male had become a close friend of his and he wouldn't be able to handle it if he messed that up. He had already lost a few friends due to his secret.

His heart skipped a beat as he felt the plane land, swallowing thickly. He could practically hear his heart beating through his ears. It was like all the blood had rushed to his head. He waited until everyone else was off the plane, as if to delay himself even more, before he followed after them and off of the plane.

The airport was rather uneventful, besides the amount of people and chatting that went on around him. The ride to the hotel was also rather uneventful. Not that Jack even would have noticed since he was so focused on trying to keep it together. He wiped at his forehead that had had a line of sweat on it, before he got himself out of the cab, letting a smile slip onto his face. He got his luggage out of the trunk before he paid the taxi driver, and then turned to take in the hotel he would be staying at.

Jack chewed on his bottom lip as he let his luggage drag behind him on its wheels. He couldn't believe he had said yes to Mark. He sighed softly as he made his way onto the elevator. All he had to do was get through three nights, and four days. And then...he would be going back home. That didn't seem too bad. Not yet anyways.

He pressed on the floor that Mark had told him they were staying at, not needing to check in himself since Mark already did so. He waited for the ding, before he made his way back off of the elevator. He pulled out his phone, looking down at it for the room number. "242..." He mumbled out loud to himself, before he looked back up to find the certain room number. A smile came back to his lips when he finally found it, plopping his phone into his pocket before he knocked on the door.

Mark excused himself from his current conversation from Bob and Wade, heading to the door. He opened it up, instant excitement hitting him. "Jack! Why didn't you tell me you were here? I didn't even know your flight had landed!" He said excitedly, pulling him into a tight hug. He even went as far as to lift Jack up and spin him around, causing the other males in the room to laugh.

Jack calmed down his laughing once he was put back down on the ground by Mark. "Well...hello to you too Markimoo." He greeted, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He always loved to see Mark so damn happy. It made him happy in return. "It's called a surprise. I wanted to surprise you. All of you guys." He added, looking up at Mark, and then over at Wade and Bob.

"There's my favorite Irish person!" Wade greeted, making his way to the door. "Don't hog him all to yourself." He added teasingly to Mark before he nudged him out of the way to hug Jack carefully. "You're even smaller than I remember." He laughed, pulling away to ruffle Jack's green hair up. "And so cute." He added in a coo.

Jack rolled his eyes, though the blush on his face was obvious. "Oh my god. Wade." He groaned, bringing his hands up to his face to hide behind them. Wade did this almost every time, without him even knowing about Jack's...other side, and it still got to him. "It's not my fault you and Bob are giants." He added in a playful huff, uncovering his face again to fix his hair now.

"We aren't the giants." Bob spoke up, making his way to the door too. He leaned down to pull Jack into a hug as well, ruffling up his hair during the hug just to bug Jack even more. He pulled away once he was finished, giving Jack a cheeky smile. "You and Mark are just so tiny." He added, moving his hands to the green haired male's armpits to easily pick him up and bring him inside before he ut him down on his feet again.

Jack tried to struggle out of his hands, glaring at him playfully. He crossed his arms once he was put down though, giving Bob a glare. "I hate you." He mumbled out playfully, not meaning it of course. "You and Wade and your...tallness."

"And mine too!" Mark spoke up, bringing in Jack's luggage while Wade shut the door behind him. "I am technically taller than you too, you know." He added, tossing the luggage on the bed closest to the window. "Hope you're cool with this bed. I already claimed the one beside the bathroom." He plopped down on his own bed after.

"You're like...an inch taller than me! Don't start with that Mark." Jack argued, flopping down on his own bed with a small yawn. He sat up on his elbow to look over at the red haired male again. "And it's a bed, Mark. I don't care." He added on, watching as Bob and Wade took their seats on a few chairs that were in the room again.

"He's just all excited because you finally agreed to share a room with him." Wade spoke up in a teasing tone, which caused both Mark and Jack's cheeks to turn bright red. "And he's been talking about it nonstop." He added, just to tease Mark even more. He knew how to push his friend's buttons.

The rest of the night was mainly spent the same, with the four of them talking and bickering back and four, catching up with one another. They chatted for almost three hours, only stopping so they could all head out to a nearby restaurant for some dinner together where they ended up continuing their chatting anyways.

After a long night, Bob and Wade finally decided to head back to their own rooms, leaving Mark and Jack by themselves. And that...was when Jack started to get nervous. This was when it was going to be the hardest. At night. He tended to sleep with Sammy, but he supposed that wasn't weird. He also tended to sleep with his pacifier sometimes, as well as his blankey. Then, of course, there was his situation about sometimes wearing his...protection to bed. Those other three options, at least tonight, were going to be tricky. He couldn't risk anything in from of Mark. But when he got stressed out...well, he tended to have accidents. Which was a lot of the time.

Jack yawned softly as he wiped at his eyes, before he made his way to the bathroom. He had a pull-up hidden under his shirt, because he really didn't want to take any risks. Who knew? Maybe Mark would be understanding about it. That was highly unlikely.

He shook that thought out of his head though, focusing on changing for bed. He slipped on the pull-up, before pulling his boxers back on and then his pyjama pants as well. Then he brushed his teeth, his heart still pounding in his chest. He washed off his face before he made his way into the main room again, giving Mark a small smile before he made his way under the covers.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Mark asked, already curled up on his own bed with Tiny Box Tim tucked into his chest. Of course he had to sleep with his little biscuit. "I know it's not your first con or anything, but I always find that with each passing year, my con experience just gets better and better." He explained with a grin on his lips as he let out a small yawn.

Jack couldn't help but give Mark another small smile from his own bed, nodding his head. "Uh...duh! Of course I'm excited. Or else I wouldn't be here." He replied, a small giggle slipping out. "I'm a little nervous but I mean...I know that you, Bob and Wade probably are too." He added on, cuddling Sam to his chest.

"It's a feeling that you eventually get used to." Mark mumbled out, snuggling into his bed even more. "I still haven't, even after a few years, but I'm sure we'll get used to it over time." He shrugged a bit, before placing his glassed on the side table. "Anyways...it's gonna be a long day tomorrow. We should probably rest up." He added on. "Night Jackaboy. Sleep tight."

Jack chewed on his bottom lip gently, giving a nod of his head. "Right. Uh...goodnight Markimoo. See you in the morning." He mumbled out himself, before he turned onto his other side. He nuzzled his nose against Sam, taking in a deep breath. It didn't take too long after that for him to fall into a peaceful, deep slumber.

Jack was awoken the next morning by someone nudging him in the side. He whined softly, shifting around on his bed. Luckily he had his face buried in a pillow, because he could his thumb between his lips. It caused his face to heat up, but he tried his best to sneakily slip his thumb back out of his mouth, before he rolled over on the bed to look at whoever was poking him in the side. Mark, of course.

"Rise and shine, Jack!" Mark said in a cheerful voice, making his way to the curtains. He pulled them to the side to let the sunshine in. "I can tell it's gonna be a good day!" He added, turning back to look at Jack. "We have a panel in an hour. Better get up." He added, patting Jack's blanket covered leg as he made his way by the Irish lad and into the bathroom.

Jack let out a small groan, hiding his face into his pillow again. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

It did turn out to be a long day. But it was also a good day as well. Jack, as well as the others, met so many of their fans, got a chance to actually talk to a lot of them and get to know them, and it was definitely an experience that Jack really never got used to it. He loved it still.

Jack yawned as he and Mark made their way back to their hotel room. He watched the other male unlock their door, before he finally made his way in and flopped down on the bed. "God. So many people." He mumbled out, looking over as Mark flopped down on his own bed. "It was well worth it though." He added with a small smile on his lips. "Did you see the Warfstache cosplay near the end of the day? She was so cute!" He giggled out cutely.

Mark nodded his head, kicking off his shoes with a laugh. He caught on to the small giggle that really didn't sound...like Jack. "Yeah. I'm surprised with how many cosplayers there were." He admitted, keeping his eyes on the gamer on the other bed. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked with a bit of concern.

Jack nodded his head again, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. "Uh-huh. Jus' a little tiwed." He murmured out, his voice coming out as a bit of a lisp. He paused when he caught himself, letting out a whispered curse. "I-I'm fine Mark, really." He replied in a small voice. "You don't have to worry about me Markimoo." He added in a joking tone, looking over at him.

Mark gave him a look, but he seemed to have let it go for the rest of the night. Clearly Jack didn't want to talk about it and he really didn't want to make him. There was also the fact that they were going to have to share a hotel room four two more nights still. So he didn't want to make it awkward for them. He changed the subject, and the two of them continued to chat.

And then...came bed time.

Nothing too much happened as the two got ready for bed, their usual routines of changing into their pyjamas, brushing their teeth, the normal stuff. Then the two crawled into their respective beds, both of them already letting out yawns. It was clear they weren't going to last much longer.

Mark was fast asleep first, followed by Jack shortly afterwards. And all was well for about two hours, until Jack's happy dreams turned into nightmares that haunted him. He tossed and turned on the bed, soft whimpers coming from him as his nightmares only seemed to get worse. Just as it was about to hit the most terrifying part of his nightmare, he was awoken by a soothing voice and a hand on his shoulder.

Jack awoken with a start, his eyes wide as he looked around to make sure his nightmare was just that- a nightmare. "D-Daddy?" He whispered out, his voice sounding a lot more childish than usual. There were tears still streaming down his face, as he now looked up at Mark. It didn't seem to click into him though that he had slipped. "N-Not Daddy..." He frowned.

Mark was caught off guard by the name, a frown on his lips. He could see something in Jack's eyes though, telling him that this wasn't the Jack that had been with during the previous day. "U-Uh..." He whispered out softly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked the other male softly.

Jack shook his head, letting out a soft sob as he sat up to pull Mark into a hug...or rather, to crawl into Mark's lap for safety and protection. He didn't realize his mistake though, considering that Mark could now feel the pull-up he was wearing. He didn't even _care_ due to being in headspace. "N-Nightmawe." He replied, his arms wrapped around Mark's shoulders tightly as he buried his face in the other male's neck.

Mark hesitated, but he eventually wrapped his own arms around Jack's waist, hugging him back gently. He let his hand rub up and down Jack's back gently, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He even started to rock him in his lap slightly. He was confused at first, as most people would be, but he soon realized that maybe...it was possible Jack was a Little. Just like he was. "Hey. It's okay kiddo. It wasn't real." He whispered out. "I'm not gonna let anything or anyone hurt you, okay?" He added in a soft, comforting voice. "Can you tell me how old you are?" He asked once Jack had seemed to calm down.

Jack was silent with his head still buried in Mark's shoulder, eventually pulling away to look at him with tearful eyes still. He thought it over before he held up two fingers, his thumb slipping into his mouth with a small sniffle. Then he cuddled back into Mark, curling up in his lap.

Mark gave him a small smile, nodding his head as he continued to rub his back comfortingly. "Two? Wow. You're a big boy, aren't you?" He cooed out, getting up off the bed with Jack still on his hip. He patted his bum in a comforting way, feeling the pull-up more clearly now. He discreetly tried to check to see if Jack was wet, which he was. "How about...I give you a quick change, get you one of your binkies, and then...I think a certain baby boy needs to go back to bed."

Jack whimpered yet again at the mention of bed, holding onto Mark even tighter now. "N-No bed, Uncle M-Mawk..." He replied, tears coming to his eyes again. "Mostews gonna get me." He added, as if to explain himself even further.

Mark cooed out, heading to Jack's luggage. "You can sleep with me, okay?" He offered, smile widening when he felt a nod against his shoulder. He crouched down, still holding onto Jack on his hip, as he looked through Jack's bag. He eventually found what he was looking for, causing him to stand up again and head back over to Jack's bed. He laid the other male down, patting his leg gently. "Okay. I'll be as quick as possible." He reassured him, tugging down Jack's sleep pants carefully.

Jack's face heated up horribly due to his embarrassment, trying to squirm on the bed a bit more. He used his sleeves to cover his face as he felt Mark changing him, a small noise coming out when he felt a cold wet wipe against his rather warm skin. "C-Cold..."

"Sorry hun. I'm almost done." Mark whispered out, pulling the new pull-up over Jack's slime legs. He couldn't help but smile a bit at the childish Nemo design on the pull-up, before he slipped on Jack's sleep pants for him again. "And...there. We are all finished now." He announced, followed by another coo. He collected the wet pull-up, as well as the wet wipes he had used, and moved to throw them out. Then he washed his hands and made his way back over to Jack, not wanting to leave him alone for too long.

Jack clutched Sam to his chest, looking around the room in a paranoid way. He always hated having nightmares about monsters but he supposed it could have been due to all the horror games he tended to play as well as the horror movies he loved to watch. He looked up when Mark returned, reaching one hand up to make a grabby hand towards Mark with wide, pleading eyes.

"I'm coming sweetheart." Mark said softly, turning off one of the bedside lights. He decided to leave on the other just in case Jack got scared again. Then he made his way to the bed again, picking up the pacifier that he had placed on the bed for Jack. He got under the covers next to Jack, slipping the pacifier between Jack's lips before he let his arms wrap around Jack's waist to bring him closer for comfort.

Jack wasn't even complaining as he let the pacifier bob between his lips, his face buried in Mark's chest. It definitely comforted him in his Little headspace. He curled up even more, Sam smooched between himself and Mark as he already began to drift off again.

The next morning was a rather harsh one for Jack. He had slipped back out of headspace in his sleep, waking up the next morning feeling relaxed...but at the same time drained. He blinked his sore, tired eyes, moving around a little bit. He paused when he felt his face was against something rather hard. "Mark...?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse. It was also mumbled by the pacifier that was still occupying his mouth.

* * *

"Mornin'." Mark mumbled out in reply, a hand running through Jack's bed head. He wondered if Jack even remembered what had happened the night before. But then he realized that Jack must not have remembered it since he seemed shocked to have woken up next to Mark.

Jack carefully pulled away, looking up at him with confusion written on his face. His face heated up as he moved his tongue around, feeling the teat of his pacifier in his mouth. His eyes widened and he carefully sat up, a look of horror on his face s he quickly took it out. "I-I swear I can explain Mark..."

"Jack, calm down. No need to freak out." Mark reassured him, sitting up on the bed. "You woke up last night due to a nightmare and...I know you're a Little." He added on, giving him a small smile. He could probably tell Jack later that the only reason he knew was because of the fact that he too was a Little. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." He ruffled up his hair again, sending him a playful wink.

Jack blinked at him a few times, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. Mark was okay with him being a Little? How was Mark not freaking out? Or...or calling him a freak? He bit down on his bottom lip as he looked down at the bed sheets. "U-Um... " He wasn't even sure how to respond to something like that.

Mark chuckled and pressed a light, lingering kiss to Jack's forehead before he got up off the bed. "C'mon. You can have the first shower to start your day." He informed Jack, before going off to his own bag to grab his outfit.

Jack felt a smile slip onto his lips as he got off the bed as well, leaving his binky and Sammy on the bed still to give Mark a hug from behind. "Thank you." He whispered out softly into the slightly taller male's back. He pulled back once he felt satisfied before he did as he was told, and went off to have his shower.

* * *

The second day of PAX East was just as busy, if not busier, then day one had been, and Jack was exhausted by the time they arrived back at the hotel room for the night. Everyone was exhausted. So, thankfully, there were no hangouts for the day like they usually did. It was only Jack and Mark for the night.

Jack flopped down on his bed yet again, letting out a small groan. He heard the door click shut, causing him to glance over at Mark now. He was still slightly embarrassed about what had happened last night, but he didn't want to be the one to bring it up. "Man. I can't believe there's only one more day left of the con." He mumbled out, letting out a breath. "It feels like we just got here and now it's all...over."

Mark glanced at the clock, noticing it was only seven o'clock. It wasn't all that late yet. He sat down on his own bed, thinking about his plan that had been on his mind all day. "It goes by fast, yeah." He commented. "But...since it is our last night at the con, and it is just the two of us, well..." He trailed off a bit, looking up just in time to connect his eyes with Jack's. "I thought maybe it would be a good opportunity for you to be Little." He suggested in a soothing voice.

Jack felt the heat creep up his neck, letting out a small noise as he tried to form words. "Wait, what?" He asked, his shock obvious. "You want...uh, you want me to actually be Little? Around you?" He sat back up on his bed, pulling Sam into his lap. "Who would watch over me? I don't want to bother you..."

"Hey, no. Don't. I wouldn't mind watching over you Jack." Mark reassured, getting back off his own bed to sit down next to Jack on the other bed. "I know you probably didn't want me to find out that way, or find out at all, but you know I'm not gonna judge you." He added, flashing Jack a small smile. "I just thought maybe...it would help with the stress and everything that's been going on. You don't have to, of course. I was just suggesting..."

"I...I would actually really like that." Jack admitted in a soft voice, looking down at his lap. "I brought some...coloring books and some Disney movies just in case I had some alone time but I guess since you're okay with it..." He looked up again, a soft smile on his lips.

"Well, what are you waiting for, hm? How about we get you in your jammies first?" Mark offered, cooing softly as he headed over to Jack's bag. He pulled out a pair of Spiderman sleep pants as well as a pull-up and a binky, and then brought them over to the Irish lad. "Do you want help or can you do it all by yourself?" He asked in another coo.

"I-I can do it..." Jack replied, clearly embarrassed again. He only hoped he could get over it while he was Little. He usually did. He took the clothes for Mark, before he made his way into the bathroom to change. He was already starting to feel Little, due to the way Mark was cooing at him and how the other was treating him.

Mark went back into Jack's bag, getting his coloring book, crayons, and a Disney movie out. He set up Jack's coloring book for him on the bed, putting his binky on top of it too. Then he set up the movie, which just happened to be Peter Pan. He headed back over to Jack's bag, spotting a sippy cup. He pulled it out and rinsed it out, before filling it with some water.

Jack made his way out of the bathroom, his thumb between his lips in the cutest way possible as he looked over at Mark. "Colow now?" He asked quietly, staying in his spot near the bathroom doorway.

Mark held back another coo again as he gave a nod of his head, using his free hand to carefully take Jack's thumb out of his mouth. "No thumb sucking baby. That's yucky." He told him gently, ruffling up his hair before he took his hand and lead him over to the bed. He picked up the binky off the coloring book, slipping it between Jack's lips for him. Then he helped him onto the bed, letting him get settled in before he handed him the sippy cup. "I'll order some snacks from room service. Then we can take it easy for the rest of the night kiddo."

Jack was still trying to take it all in as he let his binky bob between his lips, looking down at the sippy cup in his hands. It was unbelievable that Mark was offering to take care of him like this. He smiled around his binky before he laid down, putting his sippy cup on the side table. Then he got to work on coloring, which helped him slip completely into his young headspace.

The rest of the night was spent with a lot of coloring, watching different Disney movies, snacking on some treats that had been delivered by room service. Jack and Mark were both enjoying themselves, even if Mark wasn't used to be a Daddy to someone.

Mark grinned as he watched Jack let out a small yawn, pausing his coloring to rub at his eyes. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was already ten o'clock. "Okay Jackaboy. I think it's past your bedtime." He spoke up, making his way over to Jack's bed, ruffling up his hair.

"But...I'm not tiwed yet." Jack mumbled out with a frown on his lips, pacifier still bobbing between his lips. At the stern look Mark gave him though, he sighed and closed his coloring book up before he crawled up his bed to get under the covers.

"Ah ah. Not yet. You have to help me clean up first and then we gotta get those teeth brushed." Mark told him, chuckling a bit as he tugged down Jack's covers a bit. He was glad that he heard no argument from him, and soon enough the crayons and the coloring book was tucked away in Jack's bag again and the two men found themselves in the bathroom brushing their teeth together.

Once they were finished getting ready for bed, Mark picked Jack up again before pressing a kiss to his temple. He turned off one of the lights again before grabbing his Tiny Box Tim plushie off his own bed. Then he made his way over to Jack's bed. He put Jack under the covers first, before he got in under them as well. He pulled the covers up and over their bodies.

"Night bud. Sleep tight." Mark mumbled out, an arm slung around Jack's waist just to give him some comfort as well as to remind him that he was there. When he was met with only silence, he moved back a little bit to look down at the other male. Jack's eyes were already closed, pacifier bobbing occasionally in his mouth. Soft noises were already coming from the Irish lad, which lead Mark to believe he was asleep. He smiled softly, before pulling Jack back into his chest as his own eyes slipped shut. He did hear three words though before he fell asleep completely.

"Thank you Mark..."

**This one-shot was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. But I really loved how it turned out. And I hope you all enjoyed it as well! Thank you for taking the time to read it.**

**So...there it is! Let me know what you think of it and if you would like more. And if you have an idea or a prompt for a one-shot or a story even, send me a message, or suggest it in the comments below and I can probably make it happen! Thank you for reading my stories. (: **


End file.
